1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with a fuse array.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device such as double data rate synchronous DRAM (DDR SDRAM) includes a circuit for storing a repair target address or specific setting value, and a fuse may be used as the circuit. The fuse may store desired data through a programming operation, and the programming operation is representatively divided into a physical scheme and an electrical scheme.
The physical scheme is to cut a fuse by blowing the fuse based on data to be stored, using a laser beam. The fuse used at this time is referred to a physical-type fuse. Since the laser beam is used to cut the connection state of the fuse, the fuse is also referred to as a laser blowing-type fuse. The physical-type use has a disadvantage in that the program operation must be performed in a wafer state before packaged.
The electrical scheme is to change the connection state of a fuse by applying an over-current to the fuse based on data to be stored. The fuse used at this time is referred to as an electrical-type fuse. The electrical-type fuse may be divided into an anti-type fuse to change an open state into a short state and a blowing-type fuse to change a short state into an open state. In the case of the electrical-type fuse, a program operation may be performed in a package state, unlike the physical-type fuse. Thus, the electrical-type fuse is considered as an essential component in designing a semiconductor device.
Since the semiconductor device is required to perform more various operations, the semiconductor device is designed to perform a greater number of functions. The increase in number of functions of the semiconductor device indicates the increase in number of fuses for diversifying the respective functions. Recently, a fuse array structure has been adopted to more efficiently manage a large number of fuses.